The present invention relates to a door bearing, and more particularly to a bearing which employs an axially displaceable bearing pin that is disposed within a door.
In German Utility Model No. 7,612,231, a bearing groove is provided at the inside of the door. A bearing arm provided with a bearing bore is fastened to the cabinet and extends into the bearing groove in the door. A bearing pin inserted from the top of the door passes through the bearing bore. Thus, for installing or removing the door enough free space must be at the top of the door to ensure that the bearing arm is free upon removal of the bearing pin. However, this space may not be available, particularly if the door is tightly integrated into a furniture front. In such cases it is necessary to first remove the furniture front, which must then be reattached and aligned again.